The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet. Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often requires human and computer interaction.
Computer technologies used by consumers and by the business world continue to demand that the efficiency of these technologies increase. These demands have included demands to improve products and software implemented on computer systems. For example, new versions of software may be downloaded on a computer system to replace the previous version of the software.
Removing or replacing previous versions of products and/or software may cause errors to occur within the computer system. For example, files or other resources that are common to both the upgraded version of the product and the prior version of the product may be deleted from the computer system when the previous version of the product is removed. This may cause errors and other malfunctions to occur when the computer system implements the upgraded version of the product. As a result, benefits may be realized by providing improved systems and methods for remediating a defective uninstaller during an upgrade procedure of a product on a computer system.